


Head over heels

by steel_fang



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steel_fang/pseuds/steel_fang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after episode 7. Haruto learns who's important and why looking at other girls is bad. The hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head over heels

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimers apply. If I owned the franchise, it would have all been as dark as Blade, Ryuuki and Faiz put together, and Dragon would have already been a very serious threat for Haruto.  
> Concrit is appreciated, as always. This is by far not my best work, but the toku fandom needs porn other than pretty boys screwing each other in the ass, though that kind of porn is appreciated too.

Koyomi entered Haruto's room, walking over to him in a few short, determined steps. She put her hand onto his chest, making him chuckle.  
"I'm okay, I wasn't hurt-" The wizard fell onto his bed with a surprised noise. "Koyomi, what are you doing?"  
"Well, since you were so head over heels in love with that Manami woman-"  
"I wasn't, she was pretty, but I was not head over heels..." he paused for a moment, seeing how irritated his friend was getting. "I really wasn't, believe me. I only took a bit of an interest."  
"And we're just reminding you that you don't need to." Haruto blinked in surprise, and noticed Rinko leaning on the door frame, smirking a bit.  
"...girls, what's going on? If you wanna take revenge, go gang up on Shunpei..."

Rinko walked further into his room, looking around. On duty or off, she was a cop to the bone, mentally cataloging every little thing that littered the shelves.  
"No, Haruto-kun. We've discussed this and we both think you need to be taught a lesson in who you should be going gaga for." Rinko chuckled, Koyomi did not, but she nonetheless seemed to agree with the older woman.  
"Haruto, take off your shirt."  
"Wait, what?"  
"Haruto, do it already!"  
The young man looked uncertainly at her, but, somewhat shyly, did as he was told, neatly folding the shirt in his lap. It caused Rinko to come closer, with a knowing grin. "Teenage hormones, mmm?" She ran a hand down his cheek and neck, stopping at his shoulder to kneed a tight knot of muscle. "You're too thin, you know."  
"I'm not, I'm just burning a lot of calories when I use magic."  
Rinko chuckled. "A new, miraculous diet?"  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Haruto smiled, relaxing already. "But we won't make a fortune on it, with me being the only magic user.” His smile faded as Koyomi sat down next to him and put a hand on his thigh. She moved the hand up his leg slowly, dragging her fingernails over the inside seam of his pants.  
"A-ah, Koyomi? I don't think..."  
"What's there to think?" Rinko's soft whispers drifted right next to his ear. "Just do as you're told."

As the policewoman licked and playfully bit him on the ear, Koyomi's fingers moved over the zipper and traveled higher still, making the man groan quietly. She gave him a soft kiss, to which he responded eagerly. They heard the rustling of clothes and suddenly the kiss was over, with Rinko grabbing Haruto's chin and turning his face towards her. He smirked lewdly and ran a hand up her side, underneath the unbuttoned shirt and over her bra. The woman looked somewhat amused now, but she burst out laughing at the face Haruto made when she handcuffed him. He sighed.  
“Again?”  
“Since you can't keep your hands to yourself... Haruto-kun, you lecher.” She grinned playfully. “Don't worry, I'll release you soon enough, I just had to see your reaction.”  
“Release, yeah, that would be nice...” he muttered under his breath, looking from one woman to the other. Rinko grabbed his hair and forcefully turned him towards herself again.  
“Where are you staring, hm?” She unclasped her bra, telling Koyomi it was much quicker this way than letting a guy do it. When Haruto tried to defend the honor of men, his face was pushed right into Rinko's breasts. He hesitated a second, before taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking gently. Hearing soft sounds of encouragement, he licked the hardening bud in a circular motion before bringing up his bound hands to the other one. Soon enough Rinko grabbed them and lifted them to her own mouth, slowly licking two of his fingers with the tip of her tongue, looking absolutely devilish. Haruto looked up and gulped. He could feel his cock twitch when she took them into her mouth and sucked. The woman grinned when she saw the pleading face the young wizard was making.  
“Not yet, Haruto-kun. First,” she gave his fingertips one more lick and let his hands go to tap him on the nose and remove the rest of her clothing. “You have to remember you're not supposed to chase after every woman that shows up.”  
“Uh-huh...”  
“You don't sound very sure of your answer, Haruto-kun~”  
“Stop teasing...”  
Haruto didn't know where to look. Decency demanded he look her straight in the eye, but her breasts, perfect to cup each one into one hand... and further down... Rinko smiled and grabbed the chain linking the cuffs, yanking it so his hands landed on her thigh. “Come on, you're never scared fighting monsters, and you're being nervous here?”  
Haruto muttered under his breath that he was nervous, or rather terrified, when he fought for the first time too, but obediently ran his hands up and down her thigh, finally moving them between her legs. It was uncomfortable and took him a moment before he found a way to position his hands so the metal wouldn't dig into his wrist.  
He slipped one finger between her outer lips, moving slowly, spreading the wetness. When he was satisfied with it, he began rubbing her clit, up and down, sideways, circling it, gently pinching and pulling, sliding to tease her vaginal opening. He looked very self-satisfied when Rinko came, with a loud gasp. Smirking, he licked his fingers.  
“Satisfied, officer?”  
“Yes... you have very nice hands, Haruto-kun, but...”  
“Butt? Yours is quite-” Koyomi whacked him on the head hard, before he managed to finish that statement.  
“Stop flirting. If you must, use that mouth for...” She turned her head away, slightly red in the cheeks. “For something else.”

Haruto grinned and knelt on the floor, prying the girl's knees apart, sliding his still cuffed hands up one leg, further and further... He lifted his head, a surprised look on his face. “Koyomi...”  
She whacked him again. “B-baka! It's all her fault... she said it would be better if I wasn't wearing anything under the dress...”  
Haruto smiled gently, lifted himself a bit to give her a soft kiss on the lips and kissed her neck before going back on his knees and gently pushing her to lie down on the bed. When she did, he grinned, diving under the folds of the garment. He heard her gasp softly as soon as his tongue moved over her entrance, lapping up the salty juices. To his surprise, she was not as cold here as her hands usually were. He used his hands to spread her for better access, moving his tongue in and out of her.

Koyomi gave a quiet moan, moving her legs so that they rested on Haruto's shoulders. Changing positions like this meant the wizard had to resort to another tactic. He started teasing her clit with the tip of his tongue before a few long, slow strokes and finally taking it into his mouth, sucking. He moved his shoulders, automatically lifting her legs somewhat, so that he had the chance to insert a finger into her. It slipped in much easier than he expected, even given how wet the girl was. Haruto soon added a second one, pushing into her and taking them out, rubbing at the opening, and moving inside again. Koyomi was making the sweetest and most arousing noises he's ever had the chance to hear, her soft, quiet gasps or when her breath hitched when he moved his fingers just so... If his hands were not busy, he'd be pumping his already dripping cock like crazy.  
Haruto's movements caused her dress to ride up, allowing Koyomi to grab the young man's hair. He lifted his head, but she pushed him back, whispering for him not to stop. He sent her over the edge soon enough, fingering her.

After a few moments to collect themselves, the women stood up. Koyomi was already halfway to the door when Haruto spoke up. “What about me?”  
She gave the tiniest smile. “You take care of yourself.” They again turned to leave.  
“Uh... Aren't you forgetting something, Rinko-chan?”  
The cop turned to look at him, smiling. “What would that be?”  
“The handcuffs?”  
“Oops, the keys are at the station.”  
Koyomi looked at Haruto's face and quickly left the room to burst out laughing in the hallway, Rinko didn't bother, laughing and patting Haruto's cheek.  
“Maybe next time, if you're a good boy, you'll get a treat too, ne?”  
“...so my first time's a threesome and I don't even get out of my pants?!”


End file.
